poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning/Buzz meets Broodwing
This is how The next morning and Buzz meets Broodwing goes in Toy Story 3. we cut with Sunnyside in morning view the imprisoned toys as Hamm plays a harmonica bangs on the bars of his cage, silencing him Woody: Quiet, you sow, knock it off! leaves groans and XR look sorrow Zurg and his gang arrive Zurg: Morning, everyone! comes down Zurg: Come on, Sheriff. We need you back at the Skull Cavern. Mrs. Potato Head: Wait! What have you done with my husband? Zurg: Gabby! brings Mr. Potato Head over, all covered in sand. She throws him to the floor and, on impact, several of his parts fall out Mrs. Potato Head: Oh, sweetheart! Potato Head takes out one of his ears. Sand pours out Mr. Potato Head: It was cold and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs. Hamm: Uh, I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. Zurg: You all get ready. You got a play-date with destiny! bell rings puts her bag in her cubby and follows the other kids gets out and climbs up to the ceiling crawls in the rafters hears screaming below him and climbs down into the Caterpillar room watches as the toddlers thrash and throw his friends around kid throws the Potato Heads on the floor, spilling their parts everywhere kid throws Jessie against the wall. Buzz cringes then hears someone coming and aims his laser is a dragon transformer named Broodwing signals for Buzz to come closer and he does Buzz Lightyear: Who are you? Broodwing: You shouldn't have come back, space ranger. They've cracked down hard since you left. More guards, more patrols. You and your friends ain't ever getting out of here now. Buzz Lightyear: I made it out once. Broodwing: You got lucky once. Want my advice? Keep your heads down. You'll survive. Buzz Lightyear: Yeah, for how long? Broodwing: I've been here years. They'll never break me. There's only one way toys leave this place. see a trash chute man picks up a toy train then throws it down the chute Broodwing: Poor fella. Trash truck comes at dawn. Then it's off to the dump. Buzz Lightyear: Look, I appreciate your concern, old-timer. But we have a kid waiting for us. Now, we're leaving. If you'd help us, one toy to another, I'd sure be grateful. Broodwing: (sighs) Well, if you're gonna get out, first thing you gotta get through is the doors. can be seen locking doors Broodwing: (voice) Locked, every night. Inside and out. Keys are left on a hook in the office. to the keys on a thumb-tag Buzz Lightyear: (voice) Got it. What else? Broodwing: (voice) Zurg has trucks patrolling all night long. Hallway, lobby, playground. see the trucks patrolling Busz Lightyear: (voice) Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about the wall? cut to the wall Broodwing: (voice) Eight-feet high. Cinder block. No way through it. You go over and under. back with Buzz and Broodwing Buzz Lightyear: That's it. Doesn't seem so bad? Broodwing: It's not. Your real problem's the Basilisk. The Basilisk's the eye in the sky. He sees everything. Classrooms. Baslilisk sees a toy escaping the classroom and alerts the others and Gabby appear looms over the toy who backs away frightened Broodwing: Hallways. Baslilisk sees another toy escape alerts the others evil toys stop it toy is imprisoned Broodwing: Even the playground. Basilisk sees two toys climbing outside the playground alerts the evil toys stops them. Back to Buzz and Broodwing Broodwing: You can unlock doors, sneak past guards, climb the wall, but if you don't take out that Basilisk, you ain't going nowhere. You wanna get out of here? Get rid of that Basilisk!